Memories of Color
by thekouhaitoyoursenpai
Summary: Sasuke's memories of Naruto's little sister Kirii. Oneshots. "He was seven when he first met her. There was bright red hair. Blond hair. Two pairs of blue eyes. A fight. And a hug." sasuOC, team 7
1. Chapter 1: Red

_Keo: So...here I am...once again...**I'm torn into pieces-**_

_Kirii: Nobody wants to hear you sing, Keo-chan! I have to save nii-chan!_

_Keo: Tch (-_-) fine...just do the damn disclaimer...you're lucky you're currently only six._

_Kirii: (*,*) Pweeeeeaasssseee don't be mad at me, Keo-chan!_

_Keo: ...(-_-") I'm not..._

_Kirii: Promise?_

_Keo: Yes...I promise...now do the disclaimer, little Kirii..._

_Kirii: :D Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not krazikeo. But she does own me! ^.^_

_Keo: And how lucky I am..._

_Kirii: I know right! Now on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Red<strong>

_Energy, passion, love, strength, power, aggression, danger, violence, all things intense and passionate._

* * *

><p>He had been seven years old when he first met her. He had been walking to meet his brother at the Hokage Tower and had taken a shortcut through the park.<p>

"Leave him alone!" She punches the boy in the face.

The first thing he remembers is that bright red hair under the canopy of the trees.

"Why do you care?" He stopped and stared at the scene.

His blond classmate was on the floor, a bruise on his left cheek. His hand was covering his left eye. He was looking up at his tormentors and savior.

"Because I'm his sister! If you mess with my brother, you mess with me!" Her eyes narrowed.

"It's just the boy that every hates. Everyone probably hates you too. Who has such bright hair? You look like a tomato!" The three bullies laugh. She shuts one of them up with a solid punch to their stomach. The other two grab her arms but Naruto gets up and punches one of them in the arm.

"Let go of my little sister!" He yells.

Sasuke doesn't know what possessed him to go over there. Maybe because they were outnumbered? Maybe because he wanted a closer look at that red hair-that extremely exotic hair.

It reminded him of tomatoes. And he loved tomatoes.

But the color of her hair, it matched the energy that he could feel from his former place outside of the fight. He could see how passionate she was about this. He could see the anger in her eyes.

He would be upset if someone hurt his aniki too.

But he never had to worry about that. His aniki was too skilled to get hurt like that.

"Hey!" Sasuke calls, walking over, "leave them alone!"

One of the three boys takes the distraction to put the redhead in a headlock.

"He's an Uchiha. A rich boy," one of the boys sneer.

"Are you an Uchiha fangirl, little girl?"

"Let her go," Sasuke says, "two versus three is not fair. You're cowards for doing that."

"At least we don't have stupid hair like you-" Sasuke takes out two of the boys while the red head takes out the one that had been holding her.

She looks at him with a weird expression when the boys run away before kneeling next to her older brother.

"Nii-chan, are you alright?"

He manages to grin for her and put a thumb up, "of course!" Naruto's eyes then meet Sasuke's as they get up.

The girl follows, standing beside her brother. He remembers how both of their blue eyes seemed to brighten at this time. How they looked almost identical, both with dirtied cheeks from the fight.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm gonna be Hokage," he says enthusiastically, "believe it!"

Sasuke holds out a hand to shake, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The redhead steps forward and takes it, a friendly smile on her face. He thought she looked right with that smile on her face. She looked like the kind of person he wanted to be friends with. To get to know and eat ice cream with and maybe they'd get tomatoes together...

"Uzumaki Kirii," she then hugs him, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck, "thank you for helping us."

His eyes widen but he smiles and hugs her back, "no problem."

He liked her way better than those girls that told him how kawaii he was at school.

* * *

><p>He was seven when he first met her.<p>

There was bright red hair.

Blond hair.

Two pairs of blue eyes.

A fight.

And a hug.

* * *

><p><em>Kirii's story is one that I have written and planned out so many ways.<em>

_But I'm nervous to actually begin writing it out. _

_So these are some shots, based on colors, to help me test it out and see what you guys think._

_this is kraz, signing off..._


	2. Chapter 2: Orange

_Tween Sasuke: I don't have time for this__, Kirii._

_Keo: Sasuke...how many times must I tell you to call me Keo-sama. _

_Tween Sasuke: :/ I don't add honorifics to any one's name. _

_Keo: You think you too baws for that? Ok, I got you! I'm gonna make a little paper child of you just to annoy you...and I'm gonna make an OC that's your younger brother...just to troll you and so that he'll be swackin._

_Tween Kirii: What's swackin? -looks down- OMG...I have boobs! o.O -pokes boobs-_

_Keo: It's a loser word my friend came up with that means swag jackin...and stop poking your boobs...my friend says they'll deflate._

_T.S.: (O_O") C-can I...go now? -glances at boobs and blushes-_

_Keo: :D SAY the disclaimer Sasuke!"_

_T.K.: Ready Sa-chan?_

_T.S.: H-hai...-composes self, closing eyes-_

_T.K. and T.S.: Disclaimer: krazikeo does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. She does, however, own Kirii and her future OC-_

_T.K.:-that shall be Sasuke's little brother (and not featured in this story). ^.^ Did I do good Keo!_

_T.S.: (-_-) You were serious? -starts forming handsigns-  
><em>

_Keo: Hell yeah! What you think this is! And yes, Kirii...I shall not make a paper child of you. Instead I shall do a beautiful sketch...when I get good enough at drawing!_

_T.K.: (*-*) YAY!_

_T.S.: KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUSTU!  
><em>

_T.K.: -grabs Keo and runs to safety-  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Orange<strong>

_Energy, balance, enthusiasm, warmth, vibrancy, flamboyant, demanding of attention._

* * *

><p>He remembers the first time he saw his best friend in the color. He had seen them buying it together.<p>

_She_ had encouraged it. He heard when he had merely passed by and stopped for a few short seconds.

"You look great, nii-chan!"

"Of course I do! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"The orange really brings out your eyes," she poked him in the side.

"Why don't we get you one? I saw it as a dress for girls!"

"I'm ok, nii. It looks way better on you. Plus my hair," she shrugs.

"Eh, you're right," he shrugs, zipping his up.

She giggles and goes with him to pay for it.

He gave them up for revenge. He gave up giggles and audacity and tomato hair and blue sky eyes…

For his clan…

Because of Itachi.

"_Sasuke, we'll always be here for you. Even when you don't want us to…Cause we're best friends."_

_She just stared. They both did._

"_We'll always be friends, right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him loudly, boisterously as always._

"_I don't need friends anymore. I need strength to defeat Itachi. And I won't get it from being friends with you two."_

"_We__'__ll __show, __teme, __we_ are _strong.__ When __we __show__ you, __you__'__ll _have _to __be__ friends __with__ us.__"_

_Sasuke smirked, "see you in twenty years, if ever, Naruto," he taunted before walking away._

"_You two…are dobe…"_

"_We'll show you just how strong we can be, Sasuke!" _

_She had smiled in his face._

"_Believe it!"_

_Yeah, she yelled that._

"_I__'__ll__ '__believe __it__' __when __I _see _it.__"_

"_Then keep your eyes widen open!" Naruto declared determinedly, his fist pointed at him, "From now on, we're rivals!"_

"_Hn," Sasuke begins walking away._

"_We'll wait for you Sasuke," she calls after him in a teasing voice, "when we surpass you in skill."_

After they had gotten those new outfits-Naruto blue and orange, Kirii blue and grey, they were still deadlast.

It wasn't until a year later that he started seeing improvements.

Kirii had always been good at taijutsu. But she got faster. And she was better at dodging and had even more agility and flexibility than before. She was good at counterattacks.

Naruto got stronger. His hits were harder. His technique was still raw but…it wasn't as flawed as before? Something had changed in it. It didn't bother him.

They were both the best challenge in their year.

He was surprised…but honestly, should he have expected less from the Uzumaki siblings? They were the two most determined people he knew beside himself. He had always secretly admired that about them.

He was happy he caused them to get stronger. And disappointed they didn't do the same for him.

Another thing disappointed him.

Them changing.

Naruto had always been loud…but it had been…reasonable, tolerable obnoxiousness. Now he was so loud he was annoying now. Always calling out, always playing pranks, always being a smart ass, holding up class for no reason. He missed his audacious but reasonable best friend in a white tee and green shorts.

Kirii became so…unpredictable. Sometimes she'd react seriously. Other times she acted confused…slow…ditzy. He missed his cheerful friendly best friend. She became more analytical. It annoyed him. Kirii was the one who always came up with great plans to have fun. He missed his tomato in purple.

He missed it all.

But he also missed the family and future that Itachi had taken away from him.

For that he could deal with loud, annoying, arrogant, oranges.

And analytical, unpredictable blue and grey tomatoes.

* * *

><p>White to Orange.<p>

Green to Blue.

Purple to Grey.

Black to White.

These are the changes made after friends say goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>So these oneshots will not necessarily be in order and they will not necessarily make sense.<em>

_But these oneshots will be necessarily entertaining._

_Preview of Next Chapter:_

_**And the only thing standing between Naruto and an angry mob of fan girls was Kirii. She stopped the girls from getting close to him and (literally) kicked Sakura from her seat.**_

_**And then team assignments decided their destiny.**_

_**But that was only the first time.**_

_Review if you can! ^.^_

_this is krazikeo, signing off!  
><em>


End file.
